Godzilla XX
by DazedShadow
Summary: A foe, born from Godzilla's DNA sent into space via Voyager Two, comes to balance the uneven shift in power Godzilla has created on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will only include Godzilla 1954 in its history.**

Flight engineer John Malcolm yawned as he looked out his thick window at the vast blue ocean. Puffy white clouds covered parts of the deep blues. John was miles above the Earth in the International Space Station. When he took the job of a nine-month expedition, he figured his sole job would be maintaining the International Space Station and exercising. He didn't expect to be keeping close watch of a prehistoric monster known as Gojira or Godzilla to us English speakers.

The ISS focus was now to keep above the Sea of Japan and keep close records of water displacement. Back in 1954, a terror attacked Tokyo. Just nine years after an atom bomb, the Japanese had to face another grand threat: A lumbering bipod that stood 60 meters tall and had spines that ran down its back. It had thick skin and the military had no answer for it. When it opened its mouth, a radioactive beam came out that could incinerate steel. Its spines would light in a terrifying glow.

After Godzilla was destroyed by an Oxygen Destroyer, Japan rebuilt itself to withstand giant monsters. They were no longer a child's fairy tale. They went on the build 50 m tall laser turrets around their country. These numbered in the thousands and protected countryside and city alike.

They sat idle for a long time. The Japanese gathered scrapes of Godzilla fragments and sent it's DNA to its own top scientists and around the world. When the Americans sent the probe Voyager Two up into space, along with The Golden Record and a phonograph, they included fragments of Godzilla's DNA. If another extraterrestrial crossed this probe, maybe they would have an answer.

In the year 2020, another Godzilla returned. This one even bigger than before at 100 meters tall. A dormant monster that appeared near the Mariana trench. Again, it was drawn to Japan — craving nuclear radiation.

***

Eighteen-year-old Kotoe Hirata had straight black hair that curled on her shoulders. Dark eyes, straight nose that ended above her perfect curved red lips. Her mother had always told her she should be a model. The day she was leaving for school from her hometown, Shima, a more powerful Godzilla returned.

Now eight months later, she had a scar across her cheek that would cause uncomfortable stares. But worse, her mother was dead. She would recount her stories numerous times to therapists to help find a reason. _Why this nation again?_

The day he returned started out as a typical summer day. A sunrise over the ocean, a warm noon hour, then it changed. Kotoe was busy researching prices of living in Tokyo when the twenty-story apartment building she lived in with her parents started shaking. She had experienced an earthquake before, but this was different. Rumbling shocks that came every couple seconds, like stomping.

Then a deep guttural roar. It started high followed by a low reverberating bass, she had to cover her ears. Her heart was pounding. She heard the sonic blast of jets outside her window. She swallowed as she moved the curtain to see what we were at war with.

She raised her hand and covered her mouth, Godzilla was back. A tale told to her by her grandparents that kept her up late into the night was now terrifyingly real. She picked up her cell phone and called her mother who was working in a clothing store in downtown. The fire alarm went off as her mom told her they would see each other again.

The call disconnected. Water fell from the nozzles on the ceiling. She could see black smoke outside and heard loud booms. A bright explosion illuminated the room. She pocketed her phone and wallet and stumbled out of the door.

Another guttural roar shattered her eardrum. A blue flash outside — a heating sensation flooded her skin. The building shook as she stumbled into the stairway. Pieces of tile crumbled next to her. She raced down the stairs past panicked families. One woman carried a sobbing baby.

Then another rumble shook the building. People tripped and toppled over each other hurrying down the stairs. The woman screamed as she dropped her baby. Kotoe turned to see to the aftermath, but a rush of people pushed her forward.

When she stepped outside, four blocks away — Godzilla. Her eyes widened in fear at something so massive. She felt small and inept, powerless against a mighty foe. Burning detritus lined both sides of the road. Something wet was dripping above her eye, she put her hand to it examined it: her blood mixed with dirt on her hand.

A fiery explosion happened before Godzilla. Screams reverberated Kotoe's eardrums. She gripped her chest as thick dust burned her lungs.

She looked up to see Godzilla moving north away from her. She followed the group of people into the subway. It was a confused and desperate crowd. _Why us again?_

Wounded were placed out in the open. Tattered black flesh hung from arms and legs. Some were missing arms and legs. Screams of agony echoed down the subway. Kotoe shut her eyes, but the terrifying yells were even worse in blackness.

This scene would revisit Kotoe over in her nightmares. When she found out her mother had died, her mind went to dark places. Only Kotoe's father saved her from ending it all. He took her all over Tokyo to plastic surgeons to try and get her elegant beauty back, but these scars couldn't be healed. As a survivor, she was entitled to computation and living expenses covered. But all her thoughts returned to Godzilla. She longed for the day Godzilla would return — If only for a chance to cause him pain.

***

John Malcolm peered down at the ocean and noticed swirling currents one hundred miles east of Tokyo.

"Hey, Katie."

"Yeah?" Katie, the science pilot, had her brown hair tied into a tight ball. She sat dumbfounded at a glowing screen.

"I think we should contact Houston. Something is moving east of Japan." John said.

"Well, I've got news to share with them too." She turned toward John. "Voyager Two's transmission is back and its anticipated path has it on tract for a collision into Earth."


	2. Chapter 2

Kotoe scooped noodles into her mouth. Training this morning was an exhausting endeavor. Her day had started easily enough, computer training and reflex conditioning. Hirooki Okura took a seat next to her. His shaggy black hair and thin eyebrows. He was twenty years old, but a computer prodigy. He worked in development, the rumors were the Japanese government were building their own mecha. He nodded and smiled at Kotoe.

"Long day for you?" He asked as he put a pile of noodles in his mouth.

"Yes, and you too?"

He grinned with a mouth full of noodles. "I skipped breakfast again. I just don't have time, I stay up late reading fiction all night."

Kotoe smiled at him. "So it's close to done?"

"You know I can't tell you that, but we're having some problems."

She left it at that. Let him keep his secrets.

"I will share this, they were discussing who had some of the highest scores and your name came up often." He said as he piled the last of his food into his mouth.

He gave her a grin.

***

John had a picture of his family hanging next to his lookout window. His wife with her blonde hair and brown roots and flashy smile. His son with his chubby frame and a wide smile. Every time he passed over his home state of Indiana he would think about what they were doing at that exact moment.

Anxiety cluttered his mind. "Voyager two? When was the last time we got a signal?"

Katie's fingers flew over the keys. "Ten years. And it's coming in fast, it will be here in five days."

"From Pluto? Five days?" That just didn't make any sense to John. It took New Horizon eight years to reach that planet. "What does Houston want us to do?"

"They're gathering their team now. And Japan is assembling its defense."

John had forgotten the real terror at hand.

***

Kotoe was lifted onto her awaiting helicopter. The blades above spun and lifted the machine from the earth. This was the moment she had been waiting for. She was being taken to a turret to control facing the eastern sea near the southern edge of Tokyo.

Godzilla had been spotted. Something had awoken him. The Japanese had planned on him landing in what they called "Military Zone 3." They had purposefully built a giant nuclear reactor to draw him into a trap full of countermeasures to try and kill him. Possibly even drop a nuke on him.

When they built it, they weren't even sure if this was going to work, but judging by his incoming path it seemed to be calling him. Godzilla had fed on nuclear energy the last time he made landfall.

A video feed provided Kotoe with images of Godzilla still half submerged in the water up to his thighs. His menacing grin and lifeless eyes. Destroyers were launching their giant cannons at Godzilla. They erupted into explosions on his skin, but little to deter his path. Then suddenly he pulled his head back and blasted a blue atomic ray at the ship. It erupted into pieces of metal and sparks. Kotoe put her hand over her mouth. Hundreds of soldiers — gone. Their wives now left to take care of their children. Sons and daughters now left to grow up fatherless.

Jets flew overhead and fired their 30mm Gatling guns and Godzilla. He turned his head to the sky and fired his atomic breath. They evaporated, simply disappearing from existence.

The soldiers in the helicopters watched in horror. Some shook their head in anger.

"We already tried this! Why are they doing this again?" A soldier yelled out.

She lowered her head as she felt the chopper descend. It landed in front of a column of twenty green towers. At the top of each were eight long white turrets. These were built to withstand intense heat. Their green armored shell was based from modern tanks. Each one had the ability to be operated by a single crew member, which were all preassigned.

"Remember your station! And good luck out there!" The captain roared as the chopper landed. Kotoe hopped out and followed the sign to her turret, number seven. Then she heard the familiar roar. He was close. She looked east but couldn't see him. The sun beamed and the trees waved in the breeze. Few clouds were in the sky. A perfect beach day.

She went to the base of her two hundred foot tower and used the eye scan. Then scanned her card. Then entered her preassigned number. Then recited her name. The door opened and she entered the elevator. It rose quickly to the top.

The doors opened to the command shell. Computers lined the room showing various data. She sat in the single seat and pulled forward the control panel — A simplistic desk of labeled buttons and five joysticks.

Before her was a wide view: green vegetation that covered the land until it hit a sandy beach about ten miles away. Behind that was the Pacific Ocean, large waves curled onto the beach. Crash-landed Boats were drawn onshore and rested on the beachfront or some were stuck in trees. The dangerous tide was caused by the monster on the horizon. His thundering walk toward Kotoe. Her seat rocked at every step.

She pulled her hair back. Her fingers grazed over her scar. For fear of a premature drawing Godzilla onto land, she was under strict orders to wait until Godzilla reached the mark: the beach. Once he left his home and invaded ours, it was time to attack with ground weapons. Kotoe thought about how Japan had survived their own brutal civil war and World War II. They would survive this, but again she kept circling back to the question, why us? Why this island?

***

"We're wrong." John heard Katie say in the background. Godzilla's tiny form from a magnified camera played in front of John. The water was at Godzilla's ankles. He was about to make landfall.  
"What's that?" John asked.

"Voyager two is gonna be here in twenty hours. And I've got data coming in, it's breathing."

John wiped his sweat covered head.

***

A giant golden orb floats in the blackness. A ring of rocky material surrounds the planet at the equator.

Saturn.

A bright flash stretches in front of it. A trailing white powder behind it like a comet. White crystals populate the form like the inside of a newly discovered cavern not yet touched by humanity. The crystals are a bright white as if a flashlight is illuminating them.

At the front of the crystalized pile, a small head wrapped in a protective film. An orange glowing crest protrudes from his purple skinned forehead. His jaw is lined with sharp jagged teeth. At the corners of his mouth are extra teeth that look like horns. His eyes glow a deep red like a demon from hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Hirooki's fingers flew over the keyboard. He was surrounded by electronics. Numerous computer screens that flashed bits of data and towers stretched to the ceiling. Wires from the computers were attached to a giant cream-colored mechanical leg. It was housed behind glass. The leg itself was roughly 100 feet long.

Hirooki pushed up his glasses from his sweaty nose. He looked up like he expected windows with views of the outside, not in this bunker. That's when he heard the piercing drill signal. He rolled his eyes, they did this at least once a week. Haven't they heard of the boy who cried wolf?

A voice came through his headset stating he was needed at the command branch. Uh oh, maybe this was serious.

***

Godzilla's long tail burst the plane of the water. He lumbered through the sand and into the beach parking lot. His feet kicked cars. A young man taking photos with his smartphone sat idle in his car and watched the beast walk by. Every step he took sent spider cracks through the concrete. His base print left an indent deep into the ground.

Loud jets in formation roared over Godzilla. He tilted his head up, opened his mouth slightly and let out a grumble. The large turrets were a half mile in front of him, poised and ready.

***

Kotoe had a grin on. She had been waiting for this moment. They had been trained to hit Godzilla in the chest. His skin had hyper-sensitive repair, but if she could drill a singular spot and enact damage before repair, she could be the one. The one to kill Godzilla. The one that killed her mother. She felt her vindictive feelings didn't need remorse.

Fiery explosions of reds and oranges erupted on Godzilla's head. Passing jets fired their cannons. The antagonized brute kept his cool. His mission was what Kotoe was trying to protect: the nuclear power plant.

Using her sky cams, she could see militarized tanks rolled into position on the street. Everything was waiting for Godzilla to reach his mark. His impending booms from his feet created a familiar drum beat to war that drew nearer like an opposing army.

"Prepare aim," came through her headset.

Godzilla was closing in on the attacking point. He gripped the aiming stick so tightly her hand was shaking. She took a deep breath.

Then the command she had waited years for resounded through her headset: "FIRE!"

Kotoe watched Godzilla's massive body stumbled back. The turrets long cannons shot HE explosives into him. He roared. Smoke billowed around him. His eyes held a demonic glow. His docile form gone and replaced by a vengeful nightmare.

He leaned his head back — His spines took on blue bioluminescence — His mouth opened — He launched a blue at the tanks, they disappeared into a hellish fire. Kotoe quickly glanced to see tiny men rolling, a fire sparkling their bodies.

Godzilla was still turning and shooting off his ray. He was still going! He turned and faced Kotoe's turret. It rumbled as it took a direct hit. She stopped firing and waited. The entire structure shook. Horrible images of the glass breaking and her body absorbing the ray flood her mind. What would she do? The lights flickered off.

Godzilla's ray moved onto the next target. Then it stopped. Kotoe pushed a button, but it did nothing. She had no power. The other turrets resumed their firing. She smacked the control panel. "DAMN!"

She watched powerless as Godzilla turned as lifted his tail — SMACK — right into the turret. Eiko's turret. His mic went offline with a loud beep. Pieces flew freely in the air. Kotoe covered her mouth, how easily his tail shredded the turret. She unbuckled and ran toward the elevator. If she couldn't attack Godzilla she was going to help look for Eiko.

She stepped into the elevator. Pressed the button, of course, it didn't work. She ran back toward the emergency stairs and left down the stairs, sometimes two or three at a time. Her heart beat so fast it might explode. Voices flooded her microphone, the defense was failing. The rumble of Godzilla passing almost knocked her balance off.

She rushed outside and fifty feet to her left: Godzilla. Already past their turrets defenses and working his way toward his fuel source, the nuclear plant. She hid under the shadow of her turret, keeping a keen eye on his lofty tail. She watched it slam trees into the ground like a hammer on a nail.

After he was safely passed she ran to the turret rubble. She pushed away pieces of steel and tile. She was careful not to touch any of the wires. Then she pushed a piece away and found Eiko. She put her ear to his mouth and heard raspy breathing. She lifted a beam from his leg and her eyes widened. It was flat like a piece of paper.

She tapped her mic, "Help needed at turret five!"

Godzilla leaned over the core and inhaled. From Kotoe's angle, if this hadn't been a horrifying event, she might have laughed. His body was surrounded by the output of steam. His dorsal fins were a bright white like a star in the sky. Then he lifted back his head and roared again.

This time Kotoe covered her ears. Her fellow soldiers appeared and started to work on Eiko. The roar still going. Kotoe had failed. She failed to save Japan. The enemy had won.

***

Katie was floating. She had a headset on and was relaying information on Voyager 2 to Houston. John wondered what they were going to do. Now they knew, Voyager 2 had grown. Someone a machine had grown almost 10,000 percent. How was that possible? What he knew is in six hours, the speed voyager was going, they would have an answer.


End file.
